


Incontro al buio

by EricaGazzoldi



Series: Rowdy Hearts [1]
Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel), The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blind Date, Bounty Hunters, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Fugitives, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Surprise Kissing, The Rowdy Raven Tavern (The Arcana), Travel, Vesuvia (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Una sera come tante, al "Rowdy Raven", Julian Devorak incontra un giovane dall'aspetto semi-felino, certamente un forestiero... Chi sarà? Un nuovo amico o un pericolo?
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Other(s), Julian Devorak/Sage Lesath
Series: Rowdy Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Arcana





	Incontro al buio

Lo sguardo di Julian vagò distratto sulla folla che riempiva il “Rowdy Raven” come sempre, dalla mezzanotte all’una. Come al solito, le sue visite non avevano meta - se non ingannare l’insonnia e le inquietudini. Sotto la luce calda e fumosa delle lanterne, non sembrava esserci un solo tavolo libero. Lui si era accaparrato in fretta uno sgabello in un angolo e attendeva di ordinare per l'ennesima volta.

All’improvviso, il suo occhio grigio s’impigliò in una presenza insolita. Nella folla che schiamazzava, giocava a carte, suonava la fisarmonica, c’era un soggetto ancora più _colorito_ rispetto alla fauna che frequentava abitualmente il locale. Un uomo alto almeno quanto lui, ma di diversi anni più giovane, con una chioma lunga e cinerina raccolta in una treccia sulla sua spalla destra; i guanti, gli stivali, le cinghie di cuoio e - soprattutto - la spada che recava con sé lo caratterizzavano come assai poco pacifico. Eppure, il suo volto non incuteva paura. Era a suo modo delicato, illuminato da occhi felini dal curioso colore ambrato, che rilucevano nello scarso lume dell’osteria. Quelle striature rossicce sotto i suoi occhi erano tatuaggi o erano un disegno naturale della sua pelle? Ma non era neppure quella la sua caratteristica più peculiare. A colpire l’attenzione di Julian erano state le orecchie da gatto che spuntavano dalla sua capigliatura, dal vaporoso pelo bianco-nero, e la sua lunga coda cinerina come la treccia, con un anello che ne stringeva il ciuffo terminale.

_Non… non è umano._

Quel pensiero non lo rese però sgradevole a Julian. Anzi, provava una sorta d’ammirazione proprio per quella strana bellezza - oltre che per il numero di boccali vuoti sul suo tavolo, prosciugati senza che lui accusasse il minimo malessere. Ecco finalmente un potenziale, degnissimo compagno di bevute.

Sulle spalle, portava una lunga giacca rossa; a parte quella, rimaneva fieramente scoperto un torso che avrebbe fatto invidia a una statua, sia pure con le cicatrici che lo firmavano. E dire che Julian si sentiva spudorato solo per la sua camicia perennemente semiaperta…

Quasi senza pensare, raccolse la giacca e la cappa che si era sfilato per il caldo e si avvicinò al bizzarro forestiero. Aveva il cuore in gola - ma di cos’avrebbe dovuto aver paura? Al limite, avrebbe rimediato un pugno… cosa che sapeva di poter reggere benissimo.

«Scusi… Posso?»

Julian indicò timidamente lo sgabello miracolosamente vuoto accanto alla sedia del giovane. Contro ogni aspettativa, questi accennò un sorriso.

«Va bene».

Dopodiché, tornò a dedicarsi all’ennesimo boccale. L’occhio di Julian - quello lasciato scoperto dalla pezzuola - studiò in silenzio l’altro, ora vicinissimo. Pareva laconico, ma non malevolo. Si schiarì la voce.

«Sono un _habitué_ , qui, ma è la prima volta che La vedo. Lei non è di Vesuvia, esatto?» esordì, cercando di sembrare il più accattivante possibile.

«Perché darci del “Lei”?» suggerì lo straniero. «Non mi sembra che le maniere siano così formali, qui dentro».

«Hai ragione!» incassò Julian, imbarazzato.

«A ogni modo, no… non sono di qui» cominciò l’altro. «Sono di Porrima, una grande città di mare sulle coste di Astraea».

Julian sbatté le palpebre. «Porrima? Astraea? Ho viaggiato molto, soprattutto per mare, ma non le ho mai sentite nominare… Com’è possibile?»

Una sottile risata increspò le labbra del nuovo arrivato. Sul loro disegno delicato, lampeggiò per un attimo un’acuminata punta d’avorio. Doveva avere canini notevoli.

«T’intendi di magia?» tentò poi.

Julian rispose con una smorfia: «Mica tanto…. Però, so che qui a Vesuvia è largamente praticata».

«Bene. Ho un amico mago che, come tale, si diletta di comunicazione fra differenti universi. Astraea è uno di quelli. Dato che non pratichi certe arti, è impossibile che l’abbia mai visitato… Normalmente, nemmeno io sarei a mio agio con questa roba. Ma ho buoni motivi per voler… _ampliare i miei orizzonti_.»

Bevve un altro sorso, per fare una pausa. «I sapori, in questo locale, sono ben acri» commentò, increspando le labbra. «In compenso… il vostro oste sa come _far girare la testa_ ».

A Julian, non pareva che la testa del forestiero girasse poi tanto… ma, contrariamente alle proprie abitudini, rimase zitto.

«Comunque…. Dov’eravamo rimasti?» riprese l’altro. «Ah, giusto… Perché sono qui. Banalmente, ho bisogno di lavorare». Fece un cenno rapido alla propria spada. «Ho un mucchio di debiti e nessuna famiglia alle spalle che possa darmi una mano a pagarli. Per cui… sai com’è… Faccio il cacciatore di taglie, di mestiere» Lanciò un’occhiata eloquente e complice al compagno di tavolo. «Così, questo mio amico mago, una volta, se ne è uscito con la possibilità di farmi visitare Vesuvia… dove ci sono un bel po’ di taglie consistenti sulla testa di diversi ricercati. Fra l’altro, cambiare universo sembrerebbe l’unico modo per evitare la marea di nemici che mi sono fatto ad Astraea… per cui, eccomi qua.»

Posò finalmente l’ultimo boccale. Un poco di scintillio sembrava essersi fatto strada nelle sue iridi. Di certo, la sua loquela andava sciogliendosi.

«Posso farti una confidenza?» sussurrò a Julian.

«Certo…» balbettò lui, pur non avendo un’altissima opinione della propria discrezione.

«Il mio amico mi ha suggerito un ricercato su cui puntare. Quello che la contessa ha più fretta di acchiappare. Un certo dottor Julian Devorak, che ha assassinato il conte».

Julian si agghiacciò di colpo. Sperò che l’altro non se ne fosse accorto.

«Pare che lo vogliano vivo» proseguì tranquillamente il cacciatore, senza dar segno d’aver percepito alcunché. «Sono arrivato a Vesuvia oggi e non ho ancora controllato bene i manifesti che riportano il suo volto. Ci penserò domattina»

«Non… non hai paura?» masticò nervosamente Julian. «Voglio dire… Vieni qui e fai una confidenza del genere a uno che non conosci nemmeno… Non temi che… che quel tale Devorak possa venirlo a sapere… e… metterti in pericolo?»

L’altro scoppiò in una risata franca, quasi spensierata. «Ma ti pare? Anni da mercenario, poi altri in questo mestiere… Ho avuto la meglio su certi ceffi che spaventavano chiunque… Vorrei proprio vederlo provarci, sai?» Lanciò a Julian un’occhiata che doveva essere di sfida, ma che gli sembrò paradossalmente seduttiva.

«Buona considerazione» bofonchiò questi. «Fra l’altro, io che conosco la gente di qui… mi sento di dire che buona parte delle storie che girano su quel Devorak sono una montatura. Nel senso che non è così pericoloso come dicono a palazzo».

«Lo conosci pure, magari?» sondò lo straniero. «Spero bene che mi aiuterai». Julian rispose con un silenzio completo.

«Ah, giusto! Non ci siamo presentati!» si accorse il giovane. «Piacere… Sage». Gli tese la mano destra, guantata di metallo.

«Piacere mio… Ilya» rispose Julian, cercando di apparire disinvolto. Le sue lunghe dita fasciate di cuoio nero indugiarono nel forte palmo dell’altro.

«Non pensavo che avrei fatto così facilmente amicizia con qualcuno, qui… fin dalla prima sera…» considerò Sage, con una sorta di sorpresa felicità. Nonostante sapesse (ormai) che si trattava di un pericolo, Julian non poté fare a meno di sentirsi sciogliere, sotto lo sguardo che gli mandò. «Sai… hai un’aria davvero simpatica. Anche se sei così pallido e con un occhio solo…» si lasciò sfuggire il cacciatore. «Cioè… senza offesa…» si corresse, credendo d’esser stato troppo franco. La sua mano sinistra - coperta solo da un mezzoguanto - azzardò una leggera carezza su capelli di Julian: rossi, folti e ricadenti in onde sul suo volto. «Sei bello, Ilya».

«Grazie…» farfugliò il dottor Devorak, arrossendo come un gambero.

«Non vedo l’ora di raccontare a mia sorella quanto mi sia andata bene finora» aggiunse Sage. «Le farà piacere trovarmi in buona compagnia».

«Hai una sorella, quindi?» tentò Julian, per rendere il discorso meno imbarazzante.

«Sì. E non ripeterò l’errore che ho già fatto con lei… sparire per cinque anni, senza farmi mai sentire» mormorò il forestiero. Le sue orecchie si abbassarono lievemente.

«Anch’io ho una sorella…» rispose il dottore, inghiottendo amaro. «E non la vedo… da quando era ancora alta così». Con una mano, fece un cenno, indicando l’altezza del tavolo. Sage lo fissò nell’occhio, con uno sguardo di triste comprensione.

«Ma come farai a parlare con lei… da Vesuvia?» riprese Julian, per scongiurare il groppo alla gola.

«Sempre quel mio amico che ti dicevo ci ha insegnato come fare… Bastano due tazze d’acqua, una per lei e una per me. Parleremo con le rispettive immagini riflesse» spiegò Sage.

L’altro si accigliò. Quella pratica gli suonava familiare.

«Lei non vorrebbe che io venissi a vivere così lontano da Porrima… ma non le dispiacerebbe vedermi _ben sistemato_ » considerò il cacciatore. «Il mio amico mi ha parlato bene della contessa di Vesuvia: bella, ricca… e vedova. Ho _diverse doti_ che potrebbero interessarle… Mi piacerebbe mettere al suo servizio la mia spada e _qualsiasi buon attrezzo_ in mio possesso». Stavolta, il sorriso di Sage fu apertamente malizioso. Le punte delle orecchie di Julian andarono semplicemente a fuoco.

«Anche il suo defunto marito era stato mercenario, prima di diventare conte» riprese, per non far calare il silenzio. «Magari, sarà colpita dalle vostre somiglianze…»

«Di sicuro, sarà colpita dal servizio che le farò… consegnarle fresco fresco quel tale Devorak» riprese Sage, baldanzoso. Lo stomaco di Julian fu stretto da un dolore che non c’entrava con la bevuta di quella sera.

Una parte di lui voleva scappare. Doveva separarsi dal nuovo amico, che sapeva essere il suo predatore, e non incontrarlo mai più. Ma un’altra parte gli suggeriva: _non aver fretta di andartene. Sarebbe sospetto._ Sembrava perfettamente razionale.

«Mi aspetteresti un attimo qui, Sage?»

«Certo!»

Rapidamente, Julian si alzò e andò al bancone. Chiese all’oste il conto suo e “del forestiero con le orecchie da gatto”; trasse qualche moneta dalla sua borsa e pagò tutto quanto.

«Ho offerto io, stasera!» fece a Sage, tornando verso di lui con un sorriso smagliante. «Andiamo a prenderci una boccata d’aria, adesso?»

«Non dovevi…» mormorò l’altro, trattenendo a fatica la gratitudine. «Non devi spendere per me».

«Non è un problema, questo. Non sono a corto di soldi» ribatté Julian, con malcelato orgoglio.

«Che lavoro fai, se posso chiedere?»

«Sono un medico».

«Ah, beh… Niente male!» considerò Sage. «Devi essere bravo».

«Niente di speciale» si schermì il dottor Devorak.

«A ogni modo, dubito che avrò modo di testare personalmente le tue abilità» rispose l’amico. Per tutta dimostrazione, si praticò un taglio sull’avambraccio sinistro, servendosi di un bicchiere rotto trovato su un tavolo. Prima che Julian potesse dire qualcosa, la ferita si richiuse perfettamente.

«Pazzesco…» boccheggiò il dottore. «Anch’io ho una malediz… un _dono_ simile. Credevo di essere l’unico».

L’ambra negli occhi del mercenario scintillò d’un qualche strano affetto: «È la serata delle coincidenze».

Lo sguardo di Sage non si distolse dalla figura alta e sottile dell’altro, mentre questi andava indossando la giacca e la cappa. Rimase a fissare quella sorta di vestizione con una specie di disapprovazione divertita.

«Sembri un corvo, adesso» commentò infine, guardando il naso aquilino e le ampie ali nere della cappa.

«Sarà per questo che Malak si trova così bene con me!» scoccò Julian, accennando al pennuto che svolazzava abitualmente nell’osteria.

Non aveva fatto in tempo a dirlo che l’uccello gracchiò a pieni polmoni. Il dottor Devorak divenne (se possibile) ancora più cereo.

«Sage… è un segnale. Devo scappare!» masticò, trafelato. «Anch’io, come te… ho molti nemici» borbottò, a modo di spiegazione.

«Vengo con te!» decise il cacciatore. Il suo tono non ammetteva repliche.

Rassegnato, Julian gli fece strada. Passò accanto al bancone. L’oste gli fece un cenno d’intesa e gli indicò il retro del locale.

Uscirono da una porticina che dava su un vicolo buio e asfittico. Il passaggio dalle luci del “Rowdy Raven” a quelle tenebre fu come un impatto.

Per quanto quel rifugio paresse cieco, il dottor Devorak sapeva di non potersene fidare. D’istinto, afferrò la mano di Sage.

Corsero insieme lungo un labirinto di budelli - alcuni rischiarati da lanterne, altri totalmente tenebrosi. Il respiro affannoso di Julian si accompagnava agli ansiti ferini dell’altro - e quasi il dottore non sapeva chi dei due fosse più in pericolo: lui che stava fuggendo dalle guardie del palazzo, o Sage che rischiava di farsi beccare col ricercato.

Si fermarono solo in una calle isolata, dal silenzio tombale. Julian appoggiò la schiena al muro, piegando un poco le gambe. Era stremato.

«Dannazione, quanto corri!» sbottò Sage, sottovoce. «È raro che qualcuno mi metta a così dura prova».

L’altro guardò verso di lui. In quelle tenebre, riusciva a distinguere solo gli occhi dell’amico: due cerchietti di caldo oro, intorno alle sue dilatate pupille. Chissà se quella strana creatura poteva vedere nel buio…

In quel momento, Sage appoggiò un avambraccio al muro, chinandosi su di lui. Il calore che emanava dal suo corpo avvolse Julian. Per lo stupore e per il fiato corto, non riuscì a proferir verbo.

«Non mi sono mai aperto tanto con qualcuno e così presto come stasera… con te» sussurrò lo straniero. Il suono della sua voce fece scorrere il languore per le vene del dottor Devorak. «Mi piaci davvero, Ilya… Sono stato così fortunato a incontrarti… Ti aiuterò a proteggerti dai tuoi nemici».

Qualsiasi risposta Julian avesse voluto dare fu troncata dalle labbra di Sage. Quel bacio parve crepitare come un fuoco sottile. Pian piano, esso bruciò i pensieri del dottore, le sue preoccupazioni, le angosce che si accavallavano in quella situazione assurda. Le lunghe dita di Julian salirono a perdersi nei capelli di Sage, gli accarezzarono le orecchie. I guanti non gli permettevano di sentire fino a che punto fosse soffice la loro peluria. Peccato.

Avvertì una lieve puntura sulle labbra, mentre le mani dell’altro gli premevano la schiena. Il metallo del guanto destro gli fece un poco male. Ma il dolore non gli era mai dispiaciuto.

Si ritrovò a percorrere coi palmi il torso di Sage, nudo sotto la giacca. Benché non lo potesse sentire interamente, sentì crescere l’ammirazione per la sua forza e le sue proporzioni.

Anche le mani del suo compagno scesero, fino a fermarsi sui fianchi di Julian.

«Hai troppi vestiti indosso» sussurrò Sage al suo orecchio, con una punta di malizia. «Ma credo che riuscirò lo stesso a farti il solletico».

«No, il solletico no!» farfugliò Julian. «Ti prego… Mi sentirebbero strillare fin nella piazza principale!»

Sia pure con sforzo, l’altro si calmò. «Va bene… Meglio non essere troppo rumorosi, in questa situazione».

Solo allora il dottore trovò l’animo per fare una confessione necessaria. Sentì la gola annodarsi. Non poteva evitarlo ulteriormente. Tanto, l’indomani l’avrebbe saputo comunque… E sarebbe stato peggio.

«Sage… _scusa_ » mormorò, deglutendo. «Non… non era _premeditato._ Giuro che non… non stavo… _giocando coi tuoi sentimenti_ , o qualcosa del genere…»

«Ma che ti prende?» lo rimbrottò gentilmente il guerriero. «Di che parli?»

Julian chiuse gli occhi, come per tuffarsi.

«Sage…» Il nome dell’altro gli uscì vibrante di tenerezza e di lacrime. «Quel Julian Devorak a cui stai dando la caccia… sono io. Non me la sono sentita di dirtelo prima».

Si accorse che stava ormai singhiozzando. Un pianto silenzioso gli rigava le guance sottili.

Rimasero in silenzio entrambi, per qualche attimo.

«A quanto pare, dovrò ritoccare i miei piani» mormorò Sage, infine. Il suo tono aveva qualcosa di vellutato, ma fermo.

«Dici che è un’ora troppo tarda per consegnarmi subito a palazzo? O… possiamo chiudere questa faccenda subito?» ansimò Julian.

Gli occhi luminosi dell’altro si sgranarono: «Cosa? Non dire sciocchezze!»

Un altro bacio - ancora più focoso del primo - s’impresse sulle labbra del dottore.

«Ho tanti difetti e… sì, ho fatto molte cose di cui _non vado fiero_ » considerò Sage, amaro. «Ma non ho mai consegnato qualcuno alla forca… dopo averlo baciato così».

Julian sbatté le palpebre: «Allora… il tuo lavoro…? La tua occasione…?»

«La contessa di Vesuvia dovrà fare a meno dei miei servigi, temo» fece Sage, con un sorriso d’ironica intesa. «Ma tu… dovrai farti perdonare indicandomi qualche altro modo interessante di cercare guai in questo universo».

Stavolta, il volto di Julian s’illuminò di tutto il suo umorismo: «Puoi contarci! In questo, posso darti le più ampie garanzie». Gli scoccò un’occhiata brillante: «Comincerò facendoti risparmiare sull’albergo… Potrai dormire da me per tutto il tempo che ti servirà».

« _Dormire,_ eh?» La mano sinistra di Sage si posò sul petto del compagno. «Per così dire, insomma…»

Per un istante, scoppiarono entrambi a ridere, incuranti delle guardie e di qualsiasi eventuale spione. Poi, si abbracciarono e - stretti l’uno all’altro - cominciarono a sgattaiolare lungo le stradine del Quartiere Sud, verso il loro _posto sicuro_.


End file.
